Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling apparatus and to a method for manufacturing a cooling apparatus.
Description of Prior Art
A trend in electric devices has for a long time been that the size of the devices should be made smaller simultaneously as the devices become more efficient, which leads to devices with a higher power density. One of the problems occurring due to this is to provide sufficient cooling in order to avoid problems due to excessive raise of the operating temperature. Conventional heat sinks dissipating heat into surrounding air are not able to fulfill the requirements in all implementations.
Previously there is known a cooling apparatus comprising an evaporator and condenser. The evaporator receives a heat load into a first fluid and passes on this first fluid to a condenser dissipating the heat load into surroundings.
The properties provided by the above mentioned known apparatus are, however, still not optimal.